


Different.

by Autumn_rain91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_rain91/pseuds/Autumn_rain91
Summary: [Questa piccola OneShot è ambientata giorni dopo la 3x10, in seguito alla perdita di poteri di Magnus. Ovviamente, troviamo un Alec vivo e vegeto, non in pericolo di vita. Dopo averla letta, potete amarmi o odiavi. Io spero vi piaccia]"si sono sempre capiti, uniti da un filo indissolubile e invisibile che lega solo le anime destinate a completarsi"





	Different.

_“L’amore strappa i capelli_. Questa è una verità riconosciuta quasi universalmente, ribadita tra amici ai tavolini dei bar e echeggiata in decine e decine di testi di canzoni. Per Alexander, questa frase non è mai stata totalmente reale: l’amore, quello vero che ha incontrato solo in occhi da riflessi ambrati quasi felini, gli ha restituito la vita. Non lo ha condotto alla disperazione, quanto piuttosto ad una rabbia fervente e smisurata, di quelle inevitabili, che si generano solo quando qualcuno vuole strapparti alle comodità della tua esistenza per trascinarti in un vortice di emozioni che può causarti lividi, graffi e cadute traumatiche.  Alexander Gideon Lightwood – diciamocelo – era una persona comoda. Ligio ai doveri familiari, puntuale in ogni scadenza e perfetto in qualsiasi circostanza, così troppo da farlo sembrare irreale. E' la realtà la componente di cui ha avuto bisogno e con cui si è dovuto scontrare, una realtà che ha un nome ben preciso, un odore ben definito e un volto ben delineato.

\- Magnus, devi solo stare calmo. 

Il viso orientale si volta verso di lui con la calma sovrumana di chi deve mettere a tacere una tempesta dentro di sé.  Le vene delle mani si gonfiano mentre si serrano in due pugni incapaci di far passare anche il più piccolo soffio d’aria.  

\- Alexander. 

Ha pronunciato quel nome migliaia di volte, colorandolo di sfumature di tenerezza e passione, ma adesso il tono è quasi rude, in contrasto con il sorriso dolce che ha appena indossato come la migliore delle maschere. Forse quel nome è un monito a non continuare il discorso intrapreso. Forse, invece, è una leva di appoggio per poter trovare la spinta per continuare. E, in effetti, lo fa. 

\- Sto calmo. Mi sento solo... 

Sospira, liberando le nocche violacee da quella chiusura forzata per poter tendere le dita sottili e inanellate verso la camicia blu di Alexander e sistemarne il colletto. Hanno passato la serata insieme nel suo appartamento, sperimentato una nuova ricetta francese e cenato con una bottiglia di vino sulla tovaglia di fiandra. Bottiglia a cui Magnus si sarebbe volentieri attaccato, a giudicare dall’espressione malinconica con cui si era messo a fissarla e che aveva allarmato il suo compagno. 

-...Vuoto 

La frase la continua Alexander, andando in suo soccorso e sfiorandogli con i polpastrelli la mano dimentica sulla sua spalla. Si sono sempre capiti, pur essendo così diversi, uniti da un filo indissolubile e invisibile che lega solo le anime destinate a completarsi. L'ex stregone china la testa verso lo Shadowhunter, cercando un appoggio che non lo faccia crollare. Non ha voglia di piangere né forza per farlo, ma da quando ha perso la sua magia si sente davvero un po’ vuoto. La magia non è un accessorio da abbinare ad una stoffa preziosa, non è una scelta: la magia è una condizione che ha dovuto accettare con il tempo, senza alcuna possibilità di fuga. Inizialmente, essa era solo un marchio di vergogna, un memento che dietro quegli occhi gialli lo costringeva a ricordare un vissuto dal sapore amaro. Ha dovuto scontrarsi con il peso dei ricordi, fino a comprendere che non avrebbe potuto vivere senza quei poteri che, come l’ombra di Peter Pan, gli restavano incollati addosso, divenendo parte essenziale di sé. Quando Alexander non esisteva, ha potuto fare affidamento solo su quelle scintille evocate a mezz’aria per sentirsi meno solo. Adesso, però, mentre il volto si piega di lato per osservare meglio le iridi grandi che ha di fronte, c’è qualcosa che improvvisamente comprende.  

- _...Diverso._  

Precisa quella parola, correggendo quella appena pronunciata dal suo fidanzato, le labbra increspate di lato e la brama di ubriacarsi sempre più lontana. Cosa è cambiato rispetto ad una manciata di secondi prima? Alexander aggrotta la fronte dinanzi a quella risposta, indeciso se catalogarla come positiva o negativa. Il viso diviene corrucciato, alcune pieghe sulla fronte fanno capolino e la schiena si sposta più indietro, nella posizione migliore per poter scrutare meglio Magnus e analizzarlo. Lo trova stranamente sorridente, quasi malizioso. 

-Mi stai confondendo.  

Lo sussurra lentamente, indugiando su ogni sillaba per rimarcare meglio quel concetto. L'orientale lo disorienta sempre, con quei cambi umorali repentini. Magnus lo sa ed è per questo che sorride ancora, trovandolo irresistibile nell’espressione confusa tipica di un bambino. La sua mano va a sollevare il mento del cacciatore, costringendolo a non ritrarre il suo sguardo per nessuna ragione al mondo. 

- _Alexander._

Stavolta quel nome ha un peso preciso. Significa “ascoltami con urgenza, perché sto per aprirti il mio cuore”.   

\- Hai ragione su tutto, hai avuto ragione su ogni cosa in questi giorni. La magia per me è qualcosa da cui non posso prescindere e questa perdita è esattamente come un lutto. Avevo voglia di urlare, ho ancora una dannata voglia di farlo e di rifugiarmi nell’alcol fino a star male e non ricordare più niente. C’è una cosa, però, che non posso dimenticare. 

Le iridi diventano color dolcezza, mentre le dita seguono il percorso che dal mento conduce alla guancia già porpora del ragazzo che ha davanti. Alexander inizia a comprendere, ma non parla: schiude le labbra carnose e cremisi, lasciandole in quel moto di stupore, preparandosi a ricevere un bacio che sa che arriverà presto. 

- _Noi. Non posso dimenticarmi di noi._

Cerca di macinare i centimetri che lo separano da Alexander, ma si sente trascinato da una mano grande dietro alla nuca verso la bocca dell’altro, in un bacio urgente, disperatamente improcrastinabile. I respiri diventano più affannosi, il battito del cuore accelera, mentre la stoffa della maglia nera di Magnus viene improvvisamente arricciata sulla schiena da dita troppo frettolose. C'è una risposta in quel bacio, una risposta che potrebbe sembrare già ben precisa, ma che si tramuta subito dopo in una richiesta dal sapore eterno, pronunciata dalla voce spezzata di Alexander. 

-  **SPOSAMI.**


End file.
